Bedtime Story
by RDFan
Summary: A father’s bedtime story to his son.


A father's bedtime story to his son.

Woohoo! Three stories in three days! I've never been this inspired to write in a long time. Thanks for all the positive reviews and words of encouragement. Spherisian – you particularly wanted me to write something from Rick's POV, so here it is….

ROBOTECH and its characters are property of Harmony Gold.

Bedtime Story

Rick Hunter settled comfortably into a rocking chair; his arms cradling his and Lisa's newborn son, Roy. He marveled at the dark hair so much like his own. Roy was watching his father attentively with those emerald green eyes exactly like his mother's. Rick rocked gently back and forth. This had become one of his most favorite times of the day.

"So you'd like to hear a new story today, little buddy?" Rick asked smiling down at him. "I think I'll try something other than telling you about your grandpa's days with the flying circus." As if in response, Roy gurgled at him and Rick chuckled. "Don't be disappointed. You may like tonight's fairy tale instead.

"Once upon a time there lived a pilot. This young pilot enlisted in the military at the encouragement of his wise Big Brother. At the time, the young pilot was mixed up and didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. Up until that point, he was a barnstorming, seat-of-the-pants action man, who loved to fly for the thrill of it. His Big Brother had told him that once he enlisted, the young pilot would no longer be flying for himself, but for his friends and loved ones. The young pilot didn't quite grasp that concept. All he knew was that it was quite thrilling to be piloting around in space. As I had said before, the Big Brother was a very wise man. Little did the pilot know that his Big Brother had steered him to a life that would be a wondrous growing experience.

"The young pilot had also met a beautiful singer. He immediately became smitten with her charms and beauty, which caused him to do lots of silly things. The beauty was even younger than the pilot, which probably explained her vanity and lack of maturity. She snubbed the pilot repeatedly and hurt his feelings, but the pilot imagined himself in love and believed that in her own way, she loved him as well.

"One of the silly things the pilot did for the singer was to break the rules and take her out in his plane for a joyride. The sights were wonderful, and the pilot engaged in many death-defying stunts he hadn't performed since his childhood. He was discovered and reprimanded by an older and stern…. Sourpuss." At this point Rick chuckled at the memory, and glanced down at Roy. Usually Roy would have been sound asleep, but his eyes were still on Rick's in rapt attention. Rick dipped his head to drop a gentle kiss on Roy's forehead before continuing.

"The young pilot did not like being yelled at – especially in front of the beautiful singer. He did not like the Sourpuss at all, and from that point on, every conversation they had was an argument.

"As time went on, the young pilot found himself spending more time with the Sourpuss and less time with the singer. The singer was becoming very famous and didn't have much time for the pilot. The pilot chalked that up to the price of fame, and still remained devoted. However, the more time he spent with the Sourpuss, the more he began to like and admire her. As she was a soldier herself, she understood the young pilot on so many different levels.

"Then one sad day, the young pilot's wise Big Brother became hurt and had to leave the young pilot. The young pilot was inconsolable, but through the difficult time the Sourpuss stood by him, and helped him work through his grief. She helped him understand what his Big Brother had been trying to explain to him – that life in the service was about flying for others and not for himself. He wanted to make his Big Brother proud.

"At this point the young pilot and the Sourpuss had become great friends. He felt she knew and understood him better than himself. The young pilot still couldn't get past his love for the beautiful singer. Without knowing it, he was hurting the Sourpuss as repeatedly as the singer was hurting him. This went on for a very long time, but the Sourpuss bore it without complaint – because she loved him. Even though he was a blind blockhead!

"You're probably wondering when this hotheaded young pilot finally got the picture. It happened one cold winter day. He was sitting in his quarters contemplating his life. The beautiful singer had just begged him to give up flying if he really loved her. That's not an easy thing to ask the pilot, as he had been flying since before he could walk. He wasn't sure if he could give that up. He wouldn't admit to himself what his heart knew all along. And before he could confront that truth, the doorbell rang. The Sourpuss was standing on his doorstep looking very sad. The pilot had never realized how beautiful she was. Her long light brown hair was floating weightlessly around her in the wind. Her eyes became such a deep shade of emerald green – the pilot felt as if he were drowning in its depths. Those wonderful eyes were darkened with sadness. She had come bearing bad news – she was assigned to go back into deep space to campaign for peace.

"The young pilot only registered that she was going to leave. She was going to leave her home, her friends…. And _him_! He felt his stomach drop to his knees and his blood run cold. He had never felt this bereft since his Big Brother had gone away. He saw her tears threatening to spill forth, but she was fighting them back. He had always admired her strength, and he was touched to see she was trying to be strong for him.

"And then it happened. The Sourpuss locked those beautiful green eyes into the young pilot's blind ones and said, 'I love you.' Not only did the young pilot hear it, but he _felt_ it. His heart felt like it was bursting, because it felt the same way. Her words were like a magic spell that broke the singer's hold on him, and all the pilot knew was that he had to be with her. He realized how much he had hurt her in the past, and all he wanted to do was to mend that hurt and love her back."

"And then what happened?"

Rick turned his head and saw Lisa standing in the doorway to the nursery. He glanced down at his sleeping son before looking back at his wife with pure love in his eyes. "He vowed from that day forward he would never take her for granted ever again. He promised he would love and take care of the woman for the rest of his life. Do you think the pilot has lived up to his promises?"

Lisa crossed the room and perched herself on the arm of the rocking chair. She leaned forward and embraced both her husband and son. She smiled down at Rick and said, "The pilot did live up to his promises, and the ….Sourpuss wakes up each morning grateful for how blessed her life has been."


End file.
